Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Mirror Raza conflict/Chapter Six
The Crusade departs from outpost 22 and heads for the Bajoran wormhole to make the trip home. On the bridge Captain Lochley is sitting in the Captain's chair as Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and she looks at him. Admiral Kira sir we're on course for the Bajoran wormhole to make the trip back to our universe, the engineers gave Lieutenant Adams one of their drives for us to study maybe we can use it a hundred years from now Captain Lochley says as she looks at him. Then Lieutenant Watson looks at her console. Uh, Captain there's a ship between us and the wormhole Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at them. The viewer shows the Raza. Wonder what they want Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Bryant looks at the console. Well their weapons aren't charged at all nor are their shields raised so maybe they're not wanting to fight us, I'm receiving a transmission from the Raza it's addressed to Admiral Kira Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at her console then at Captain Lochley and Admiral Kira. She looks at him. Sir if you want you can take it in the briefing room Captain Lochley says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. All right I will says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley then heads to the briefing room. She looks at Tina. Transfer it to the briefing room and make sure that the hail doesn't contain a virus Captain Lochley says as she looks at Tina. She inputs commands into the console and sends the hail to the briefing room. In the briefing room Admiral Kira activates the viewer and it shows the office of Captain Lin. I know you think that I'm a savage along with my crew but I ran your face through the database and you were telling the truth and I just wanna say I'm sorry for mistreating you and I hope that you're not holding a grudge on me and my crew Captain Lin says on the screen. Admiral Kira looks at the screen. No, I'm not and I know you in my universe in fact we are friends says Typhuss as he looks at Portia on the screen. She smiles. Well safe travel to you and the crew of the Crusade and the next time you accidently come here you'll find this place different from what you're use to Lin out Portia says on the screen. The Raza moves to the side and allows the Crusade to enter the wormhole. In the primary universe Crusade emerges from it and approaches Deep Space 9 and enters drydock as the clamps attach to the port and starboard sides of the ship. Outside the docking port Kira is pacing about and then the door opened and she hugs and kisses Typhuss. I missed you so much sweetie Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I missed you too, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I was worried when I didn't see your shuttle I called John if that was ok Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its fine, I'm happy that I am home says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm happy you're home as well Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I love you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.